Revisiting Lake Hoohaw
Chapter 1: New people The group decided to visit Lake Hoohaw again, Jade, Ri Dae-Jung, Marie and Mei was with them. Ri Dae-Jung walked with Sibpal and Pytka with him. Pytka was in his human forme, his six black wings stood out from his frame. The others walked, got on a boat and sat there. Meanwhile, at the Disgusting headquarters, Dick is looking at a camera. "They're in a f***ing boat." Dick said. "They're in a f***ing boat? It's gonna be very easy to throw people in the water, which is how they'll learn how to swim!" Brent said. "That black woman though, I cannot stand." A woman said. "Jade?" Dick said. "Alexa, I think Ottestroy has his under control." John said. "Hmmm... I have a feeling Ottestroy will be destroyed by Beambomb." Dick said. "D*** it!" Clint said. "The name is Lake Hoohaw, I think the name should be Deluxemfriedotterzburg." Jim said. "What is the name again?" John said. "Deluxemfriedotterzburg." Jim said. "I think that name fits great." Dick said. "I wonder where the f***ing flyers on Oaky Oak Tree are." Dick said. "Wait a second..." Jim said, looking up something. "Stupid idiot, the oak's just caught himself on fire." "The stupid oak tree just caught on fire, *-*****!" Jerrod said. "The show is now 20 years old." Dick said. "I told the mayor to suck the plunger." "Sophie is a delicious angus burger." Jerrod said. "Except she's worse than a f***ing angus burger." Dick said. "Sophie was probably like to the mayor, the black girl's parents called Sophie and said Dick was the one who drew the flyers!" Alexa said. "Disgusting!" Dick said. "I drew them? I no draw them!" "The mayor of Lake Hoohaw is a delicious angus burger." Jerrod said. "Except he's way worse than a f***ing angus burger." Dick said. Opal looked outside. "Kids! Sophie's back!" She said. The three went outside to greet Sophie. Opal looked at Ri Dae-Jung. "You have one of those dragons?" Opal asked him. " (A Hydreigon? Yeah, I do)" He said. " (Hello)" Pytka said in Russian. Jelly then looked at Pytka's six, black wings, they were seen through his coat. He had a Sylveon with him, which was unusual for a Dragon-Type Pokémon, especially a Hydreigon She was in her human forme aswell and she had the ribbons wrapped around his waist. "The Sylveon girl is Angel, she's Marie's." Pytka said in English, he spoke with an accent. Chapter 2: Let's go inside "Ri Dae-Jung?, will Pytka eat everything?" Jelly asked as he entered the house. " (No, He's actually not that much of a voracious eater, He might eat a few servings of food, but he stops at 3rd or 4th serving, As a Zweilous, I had to stop him from overeating because he vomits since the two heads had eating contests to see who could eat more, and cleaning up Zweilous puke is not pretty, He grew out of it once he reached his final form, Pytka's vomit was the nastiest s*** I've seen in my life)" He said. Meanwhile... “Claydol, move it! Use Teleport to send us where they are!” Dick said. Claydol does so. While the group were joining the meal, Ri Dae-Jung noticed Dick Cox approaching them. " (SIbpal! ICE BEAM!)" He said. Sibpal used Ice Beam on Claydoll, Freezing it entirely. Pytka approached Dick. "Dick, just f*** off, We are allowed to have free time without you interrupting us, If you do this, i will break your neck in half." Pytka said. "You better be nice to the CEO. Or I'll throw you in the water." Brent said. "Shut the f*** up you gaylord, Your gay CEO is gonna get killed if he bothers us again, hated that ublyudok." He said. Ri Dae-Jung looked, and he smirked. "Now, get your gay CEO, your gay a**, and the gay Claydoll out of my face, or as Arceus as my witness I will skin you alive, put you on a pot and cook your remains....." Pytka said. "Pytka, please calm down." Ernest said. "Uh, I know it's weak to Slideslit, so let's go." John said, throwing a Poké ball. The Pokémon that came out is a Keldeo. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Crossover Fanfics